The Haunted House
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: Daisuke,Dark,Risa,and Riku were going trick or treating. They ended up at a haunted house and everything just goes crazy.


Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angle.

Daisuke Niwa a fourteen year old red head of average height walked into his classroom. Daisuke was very excited about the day. It was October thirty-first, it was Halloween. Another reason Daisuke was excited because he was going trick or treating with his friends.

"Hey Daisuke" called a voice. Daisuke turned to see his friend Riku was calling him. Riku was a tall red headed girl. "Good morning Riku" said Daisuke. "Hi" said Riku. "Good morning Daisuke" said another girl voice. This girl is Riku's twin sister Risa. Risa is a fourteen year old brown haired girl and average height.

"Are we still going trick or treating with you tonight?" asked Risa. "Yes my brother said that he would take us" answered Daisuke. "Risa how could you ask that question?" asked Riku. Risa started to answer her sister. When Riku started ranting about how great Halloween is .

"She loves it for all the candy she gets" explained Risa. "Oh" said Daisuke turning to look at the yelling Riku. Risa and Daisuke just watched her yell. She didn't stop yelling until the teacher came in and told her to stop and sit down. The day went on normally.

By the end of the day Riku was about to drive everyone crazy. "What time do you want us to meet you at your house?" asked Risa. "My mom said to come at four o'clock." said Daisuke. Riku was so impatient that she grabbed Risa's arm and started pulling her toward home. "Come on Risa, I have to finish my costume" said Riku. "see you later Daisuke" called Risa. Daisuke just smiled and started walking home.

"Mom I am home" called Daisuke form the front door. "Hey little brother what's up?" asked Dark. Dark is a nineteen year old purple haired teen. He also loved to pick on his brother. "Nothing" said Daisuke. "Mom I am going to go finish my costume" said Daisuke before running up stairs to his room. It took Daisuke a couple of hours to finish his costume.

The door bell rang then Daisuke heard his brother. "Hey Daisuke your girl friends are here." called Dark. Daisuke came down the stairs saying " they are not my girl friends" When Daisuke reached the bottom of the stairs him and Dark kept on agreeing. Risa and Riku just laughed at the two brothers.

"Is anyone hungry?" asked Mrs. Niwa. Everyone gave her an answer of yes. After everyone was done eating they went to go change into there costumes. When Daisuke came down the stairs he say Risa wearing a pink princess dress. Riku was also Wearing a princess dress but hers was blue. Daisuke was wearing black paints with a black shirt and red vest. He also had a black cape on. Daisuke was a vampire. "Why aren't you dressed Dark?" asked Daisuke. Dark was wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Because I don't have to" said Dark. Daisuke rolled his eyes at Dark. "So are we ready to go?" asked Dark.

Everyone who was going nodded there head. After a few hours of walking around asking for candy everyone was starting to get tired. "I think that it is time to head home." said Dark. "But we can't stop yet" said Riku. "why can't we?" asked Risa. "there's one more house" said Riku. Everyone looked at the house Riku was pointing at.

"Riku no one goes to that house" said Dark. Riku had a very confused look on her face. "The reason no one goes to that house is that it is haunted" explained Daisuke. Riku didn't really listen to Daisuke. She started walking away. Daisuke ran after Riku. Daisuke found Riku standing in front of a big beat up brown door.

The whole out side of the house was falling apart. There were shuttered hanging off the house. The house was also in desperate need of a paint job. "Ring the door bell Daisuke" said Riku. Daisuke was reluctant to ring the door bell, because he didn't have a good feeling about it. Daisuke and Riku heard the sound of the door bell through out the house.

Daisuke and Riku just stood there. No one was coming not even the sounds of foot steps were heard. A big gust of wind blew. After the wind had subside Riku noticed that Daisuke was missing. Riku let out a ear splitting scream. Once Dark and Risa heard Riku scream they went running.

"What's wrong?" asked Dark out of breath. "Daisuke disappeared" said R very terrified Riku. "what do you mean Daisuke disappeared?" asked Risa. Riku told them about the gust of wind and Daisuke just being gone. Dark stood there for minute.

"We have to go in there and get him" said Dark. "We have to do what?" said Risa. "We have to go and get him" repeated Dark. "You don't have to come if you don't want to" said Dark. Risa said that she would stay out side and wait for them. Dark and Riku went inside the house.

As soon as they made it through the front door. The door slammed shut causing Dark and Riku to jump. The inside of the house was covered in layers and layers of dust. Saying that it had not been clean in a while. " So where to start looking?" asked Riku.

"Lets try up stairs" said Dark. Riku and Dark started looking for the stairs. They had a hard time finding the stairs because it was dark in the house. Just before they reached the stairs. The lights suddenly came on. Riku and Dark started looking around to see who turned on the lights. They couldn't see anyone. "Ok that's wearied" said Dark. "There's the stairs" said Riku. Dark and Riku started to slowly go up the stairs. When the lights suddenly started flickering on and off.

Riku was about ready to start running. Dark grabbed Riku's arm. "We need to stay together." said Dark. Riku nodded her head saying that she understood. Once again they slowly started going up the stairs again. When they reached the top of the stairs the door that was right in front of them started moving on it's own.

No matter what door they walked by the door started moving on it's own. From what they could see in the rooms is that Daisuke wasn't in there. Dark and Riku checked every room upstairs. "What about the attic?" asked Riku. Dark agreed eighth her seeing as it was the only place up there that they haven't looked.

It took Riku and Dark a few minutes to find the stairs for the attic. They slowly started up the stairs once they found them. When they reached the top of the stairs they found Daisuke sitting in the corner with his knows up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Daisuke" called Dark. Daisuke looked up to see his brother and Riku standing there. Daisuke got up off the dusty floor and ran to Dark giving him a big hug. "Lets get out of here please" begged Daisuke. Daisuke, Riku, and Dark headed down stairs to the front door. The lights were still going on and off and the doors were still moving.

Dark was so frustrated with the house that he kicked the front door and it stopped moving. Everyone quickly ran outside. They meet Risa outside. Before heading back to the Niwa house they took one last look at the house. The house looked the same as it had when they first got there.

I had to write this for a class at school and it end up being a fan fic. I hope that you guys enjoyed it.

Please review.


End file.
